Misunderstanding
by Lolexis.Claudius
Summary: Kadang kesalah pahaman membuatmu kehilangan arah sejenak dan mengacaukan langkahmu. Bahkan bisa-bisa menjadi kisah tragedi jika tak langsung di konfirmasi.


**Hei, aku kembali dengan one-shoot lainnya. Ceritanya di mulai dari wawancara sebuah acara TV curhat.**

**Oh ya sebelumnya saya ucapkan Happy Eid Mubarak 1435 H yang merayakannya. XD**

**Oke saya gak banyak bicara. Langsung saja….**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**~Misunderstanding~**

**Warning: OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, gak kerasa, et cetera.**

**Enjoy this story and don't like don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo! Kembali bersama saya Lolexis Claudius dalam acara Bon Bon, _reality show_ curhat. Kali ini saya kedatangan direktur utama perusahan yang berhasil dalam bidang mainan dan manisan." Seorang pembawa acara membuka shownya dengan semangat. "Ya, Tuan Ciel Phantomhive, terima kasih untuk waktu luangnya sudah mau datang ke _show_ Bon Bon."

"Ya tak masalah." Ujar seorang pemuda kelabu berumur sekitar 25-an dengan senyum manis.

"Oke karena Tuan Ciel tidak suka bertele-tele, saya akan mulai bertanya ya." Pemuda kelabu mengangguk. "Sejak kapan Anda membangun ?"

"Sebenarnya sih sudah berdiri sejak tahun 1845 dan turun temurun keluarga Phantomhive." Jawabnya.

"Begitu…." Sang pembawa acara mengangguk. "Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu nih, Anda kan sangat berani dan _to the point_, dan sesuai _reality show_ kita yang bertema curhat ini, boleh dong berbagi kisah mengapa Anda menjadi pribadi yang hebat?"

"Tentu. Semua dimulai ketika Saya masih duduk di bangku kuliah…"

—**5 years ago—**

Aku adalah mahasiswa di _Gregory University_ jurusan sastra semester 4. Aku seorang yang pemalu dan minder. Ahh…kadang aku benci sifatku yang begitu karena aku susah untuk berkembang jadinya. Termasuk jatuh cinta.

Aku jatuh cinta pada mahasiswa angkatanku di jurusan kedokteran sejak semester satu. Dia tampan dan juga menawan. Namanya adalah Sebastian Michaelis. Dia mahasiswa yang cukup diminati untuk dijadikan pacar oleh siapa pun dan dari segala umur. Tapi meskipun begitu ia hanya mempunyai 2 sahabat dekat, yaitu Claude Faustus dan Ronald Knox. Dengar-dengar sih mereka sahabat sejak kecil. Kenapa aku tahu? Oke, aku adalah _stalker_. Tapi hanya untuknya lho!

Pertama kali aku kenal dengan Sebastian ketika kami berada dalam bus yang mengangkut kami ke universitas. Ia tertidur di pundakku! Rambut hitamnya yang berkilau seperti artis iklan shampoo menyapu lembut wajahku. Saat itu aku benar-benat _shock_ sampai tak bisa bergerak. Ketika penerimaan mahasiswa baru, ia sekelompok denganku. Dia benar-benar tak pernah buka suara selama tidak ada yang menyapanya. Aku yang pemalu pun…tak berani menyapanya karena aku pun tipe yang akan bicara jika ditanya.

Selama masuk kuliah, banyak sekali orang yang menyapanya atau sekedar basa-basi untuk mengenalnya. Dan dia sepertinya asyik bila berteman dengan orang yang asyik. Ia pasti akan bosan bila berteman denganku, karena hanya aku yang sepertinya tidak pernah di ajak bicara.

"Seb, ayo ke perpustakaan!" Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermata _gold_. Aku rasa ia yang namanya Claude Faustus.

Sebastian mengangguk, "oke, aku juga ingin mencari bahan buat penelitian. Mau ikut, Ron?" Tanya Sebastian pada pemuda disebelahnya.

"Pasti, aku mau main sebentar dengan Paula si cantik penjaga perpus. Hehehe…"

Karena kelasku masuk jam 1 dan sekarang masih jam 12 aku pun tanpa pikir panjang mengikutinya. Aku mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

Mereka duduk di pojok dekat jendela seperti biasanya. Dan aku harus berada di meja sampingnya agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dengan mengintip mereka berbincang-bincang dari celah buku yang aku baca. Senyuman Sebastian…begitu indah.

'_Ah! Sebastian melihat kearahku! Sial apa dia tahu aku melihatnya?!'_ Jeritku dalam hati. Aku menutup wajahku dengan buku secepat mungkin, jantungku sudah berdebar keras!

Aku mengintip kecil kearahnya lagi, syukurlah ternyata dia tidak melihatku. Lega rasanya. Tak terasa sudah begitu lama aku mendengar mereka saling mengobrol, aku melirik jam tanganku dan betapa _shock_-nya aku ketika jam menunjukan pukul 12:57! Buru-buru aku masukan buku dan peralatannya ke tas dan melesat pergi tanpa peduli tatapan aneh orang-orang karena aku berlari dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kota London yang selalu mendung membuatku selalu membawa payung. Dan benar saja, pulang kuliah hujan turun dengan derasnya. Aku bersiap membuka payungku sambil berjalan, tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku melihat Sebastian berdiam diri sendirian sambil menatap bingung kearah hujan. Sepertinya ia tidak membawa payung.

Aku menguatkan hati ingin mendekatinya, yah menawarkan payung untuknya. Sambil berjalan perlahan aku memutar otak bagaimana menyapanya. Apakah _'hai ingin bareng denganku?'_ oh itu terlalu sok akrab. Atau _'apa kau melewati stasiun? Kalau begitu kita searah, mau bareng?'_ apa itu saja ya?

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Se—"

"—Sebastian! Tidak bawa payung ya? Ayo bareng!" Potong seorang gadis berambut hitam keriting yang berjalan dari samping Sebastian. Kurasa ia Beast dari jurusan seni.

"Ah, Beast. Ya, aku tidak membawa payung. Boleh nih bareng?" Beast mengangguk dengan senyum terbaik miliknya dan mereka pun pergi bersama.

Aku menatap mereka yang semakin lama menjauh dengan perasaan sedih. Ahh…kau tidak pernah menoleh kearahku, ya, Sebastian? Aku menyesali sifatku yang begitu penakut berbicara denganmu sampai akhirnya kesempatan menjadi sia-sia. Tanpa sadar meskipun aku memakai payung aku merasa pipiku basah. Memalukan…

Aku menutup kembali payung lipatku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya membiarkan hujan menghapus air mataku dan mendinginkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melupakan pria itu.

Sesampai di rumah, ibuku mengoceh karena khawatir kenapa semua yang ku kenakan basah. Namun aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju kamar dan menguncinya. Aku melempar tasku sembarang dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Rasanya mendinginkan kepala dengan air hujan tetap saja rasanya suhu badanku masih panas maka dari itu mendinginkan kepala dengan _shower_ mungkin bisa.

Meskipun aku merasa sakit dan sepintas ingin melupakannya, nyatanya justru aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya dan melihat senyumnya….

**XXX**

Keesokkan harinya di jam pertama adalah pelajaran bahasa asing. Biasanya kelas digabung dengan jurusan yang lain dan entah mengapa ketika aku ingin melupakanya justru ia sekelas denganku dan dia duduk tepat di depanku. Perasaan kesal dan senang bercampur dan aku pun tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi apa.

Entah mengapa Sebastian hari ini terlihat bingung seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Aduh kemana ya bukunya?" Desahnya pelan masih sambil mengobrak-abrik buku di tasnya.

Melihatnya kesusahan seperti itu, aku jadi merasa kasihan, ku ulurkan tanganku kearah pundaknya, "Se-sebas—"

"—Seb, lupa bawa buku? Sini sama aku." Dan lagi-lagi tanganku dan kalimatku tidak sampai karena di potong orang. Kali ini Kou dari klub yang sama dengan Sebastian di tenis.

"Ah, terima kasih Kou. Aku tertolong."

Haaahhhh~~~ Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan mendekat dan hanya melihatnya saja dari kejauhan. Kalau memang tidak boleh mendekat kenapa takdir selalu mempertemukan kami?! Ini seperti mempermainkanku!

Dan selama pelajaran itu, aku hanya bisa cemberut karena Sebastian tidak juga menoleh padaku. Aku seperti tidak pernah ada di sekitarnya. Aku baru tahu mencintai orang sesakit ini.

Siangnya ketika jam waktu luang, aku melihat Sebastian sedang duduk sendiri di kantin. Aku heran, apa sahabatnya tidak ada jadwal yang sama dengannya? Aku mencoba mendekatinya…dekat semakin dekat…

"Seb, sendirian aja nih. Gimana penelitianmu?"

Dan langkahku terhenti kembali ketika teman sejurusan yang mungkin bernama Charles Grey dengan semangatnya duduk di sampingnya sambil menanyakan penelitian yang aku tak tahu apa. Lagi-lagi aku tersingkirkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu kembali hujan. Aku terdiam di perpustakaan sambil menatap luar jendela. Tiba-tiba kulihat Sebastian dan sahabatnya berjalan bersama dan berlalu di depan mataku tanpa menoleh dan duduk di tempat mereka biasa duduk. Meskipun aku menyukainya rasanya percuma karena ia tak kenal denganku. Dan setiap aku ingin mendekatinya, seakan dunia tak ingin aku mendekatinya. Rasanya…andai saja aku adalah sahabatnya atau sekedar temannya, pasti aku tidak begitu tersiksa.

"Seb, yuk ikut kencan. Aku sudah mengajak Paula, Beast dan Wendy. Claude ikut lho!" Ujar Ronald sambil merangkul pundak Sebastian.

"Serius kau ikut, Claude?"

"Begitulah. Padahal kau sudah tahu kan aku berpacaran dengan Alois, Seb? Kalau Alois tahu, bisa mati aku." Jawab Claude.

Ah ya…Claude dia _slash_ sepertiku. Sedangkan Ronald dia _straight_. Sebastian? Entahlah…dia biasa di sekitar orang-orang jadi mungkin dia _straight_ juga. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Kalau aku ikut, nanti Betty dengan siapa? Kasihan kan? Aku sudah berjanji padanya menemani makan malam."

DEG!

Betty? Ah…aku mengerti, dia _straight_.

"Yah ampun, Seb. Betty gak akan mati ditinggal beberapa jam saja!" Ronald berdecak kesal sambil menjitak kepala Sebastian.

"Tapi, Ron! Aku cinta mati sama Betty! Mana bisa meninggalkan dia meskipun sebentar!"

Oh oke, aku sudah panas mendengarnya. Ku angkat badanku lalu menggendong ranselku kemudian pergi dari perpustakaan. Aku sudah mengerti bahwa ia memiliki seorang pacar yang benama Betty jadi lebih baik aku melupakannya, kan?! Grrr!

Hatiku begitu sakit mendengar bahwa ia memiliki pacar. Harapan sudah tidak ada untukku. Karena itu aku berlari supaya aku cepat ke rumah. Aku berlari dan terus berlari.

TINNNN!

BRAKKKK!

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Saat itu aku melihat sebuah truk melaju dengan cepat dan aku menyelonong lari. Ku pikir saat itu aku akan mati karena tertabrak. Aku menutup mataku dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mendorongku. Badanku menghantam aspal. Benar-benar ngilu.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan untuk mencerna keadaan, lalu mataku tertuju pada kerumunan orang tak jauh dari tempatku tersungkur. Jangan bilang seseorang telah menolongku…

Ku abaikan tubuhku yang ngilu dan berlari mendekati kerumunan itu. Ketika ku lihat, seseorang memang tengah tergeletak disana. Kepalanya mengeluarkan darah. Dan paling membuatku _shock_ orang itu adalah Sebastian! Aku mendekat dan bersimpuh di sampingnya. Ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Se-sebastian…?" Ucapku lirih.

"Ah…k-kau selamat. Syukurlah…"

Syukurlah?

"Panggilkan ambulan! Tolong!" Aku menjerit kesekitar. Dan beberapa orang mulai mencoba menghubungi ambulan.

"SEBASTIAN!" Tak berapa lama aku mendengar dengan jelas jeritan seorang pria yang semakin mendekat. Ronald Knox…dia panik. "Aku akan panggil ambulan secepat mungkin!"

"Tolong jangan mengerubungi." Ujar Claude pada kerumunan yang mengerumuni kami.

Sebastian mengguman pelan, tapi masih terdengar jelas di telingaku, "tersenyumlah…"

Bodoh! Mana bisa aku tersenyum ketika kau seperti ini?!

Tangan Sebastian yang besar dan berlumuran darah menyentuh lembut pipiku, aku pun menggenggam tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku dengan erat. Pancaran iris _ruby_-nya memaksaku untuk tersenyum. Meskipun berat, aku mencoba tersenyum. Dia pun membalas senyumanku dengan senyumannya yang lembut. Lalu tangannya melemas dan matanya seperti orang mengantuk.

"SEBASTIAN BERTAHANLAH!" Jeritku kencang.

Ambulan datang dan mengangkut Sebastian yang masih saja menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Aku, Ronald dan Claude ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan menemani Sebastian yang terkapar. Ia terlihat sedang menahan rasa kantuknya. Beberapa kali aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena ini memang salahku!

"Sebastian, bertahanlah! Kita akan ke rumah sakit, ya?" Ujar Ronald yang sibuk mengoceh panik. "Claude, telpon orangtua Sebastian, cepat!"

Kemudian mereka berdua sibuk dengan _gadget_ mereka. Claude menelepon orangtua Sebastian dan Ronald sepertinya menelepon polisi karena ia menyebutkan nomor plat mobil yang kemungkinan truk yang menabrak Sebastian. Berarti hanya aku yang harus terus mengajak bicara Sebastian!

"Se-sebastian. Kumohon maafkan aku. Karena aku kau tertabrak. Ayo bertahanlah." Aku tak bisa membendung tangisku lagi melihat Sebastian seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis. Aku terlalu sering melihatmu marah, jadi tolong jangan berikan aku tatapan seperti itu ketika kita bisa saling menatap seperti ini. Uhuk uhuk!"

"Sebastian! Sudah jangan bicara lagi!" Teriakku.

"Ja-jangan menangis…."

Aku terkejut. Mata indah Sebastian menutup dan tangannya tak lagi menggenggam erat tanganku. Berulang kali aku memanggil namanya tapi ia tak membuka matanya juga. Sebastian! Kumohon jawab aku!

"SEBASTIAN!"

**XXX**

Aku menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Benar, pemakaman Sebastian. Ia tak tertolong ketika kami melarikannya ke rumah sakit karena ia kehabisan darah. Saat itu orangtua Sebastian yang sudah sampai di rumah sakit menangis dan ibunya pingsan berkali-kali. Tapi mereka tidak menyalahkanku, padahal jelas aku yang bersalah…

Saat itu Ronald yang ceria dan Claude yang datar menangis akan kepergian Sebastian. Sama seperti sekarang ketika kami mengantarkan Sebastian ke peristirahatan terakhirnya. Semua teman-teman yang biasa mengobrol ataupun _fans_-nya juga menangis.

"Kurang ajar kau, bocah cebol! Karena menyelamatkanmu dia jadi mati!" Pekik seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang padaku. Aku siap di maki-maki karena ini memang salahku. "Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu!" Ia menarik kerahku hingga aku terangkat, aku terdiam. Aku siap di bunuh sekarang oleh dia.

"GRELL! Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh Ciel!"

"Kau masih saja membelanya, Claude! Ini semua karena dia!"

"Tapi Sebastian yang telah memutuskan menyelamatkan Ciel! Jadi itu bukan salahnya! Berhenti menyalahkannya!"

Dengan kesal Grell melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerahku hingga aku tersungkur. Sakit…tapi tak sesakit hatiku melihat kematian orang yang aku cinta di depan mataku. Bagiku ini belum seberapa. Grell menatapku benci lalu pergi.

Hari semakin sore dan satu persatu orang-orang meninggalkan pemakaman kecuali aku yang masih menangis di kuburnya sampai Claude dan Ronald menyentuh pundakku.

"Ciel, ini surat yang ingin Sebastian berikan padamu sebelum kejadian itu." Ujar Ronald lirih. "Kami tinggal ya."

Aku mengangguk dan mereka langsung pergi. Aku membuka perlahan surat terakhir Sebastian. Aku tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin memberikanku surat hari itu.

**.**

**.**

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive,_

_Aku Sebastian Michaelis jurusan kedokteran. Kau pasti mengenalku 'kan? Apa? Tidak kenal? Masa sih tidak kenal? Aku populer lho! Hei, hei jangan tatap aku dengan muka ingin muntah. Aku bercanda kok. Hehehe…_

_Mulai dari mana ya? Umm…kita mulai dari awal saja ya? Awal pertama bertemu denganmu ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMA tingkat akhir yang sedang mengikuti ujian masuk universitas di Gregory University. Saat itu hujan turun dengan lebatnya dengan mendadak. Aku yang sudah berada di bus menatapmu yang begitu manis rela kehujanan demi seorang wanita tua yang lupa membawa payung. Saat itu ku pikir betapa mulianya hatimu._

_Entah takdir atau bukan, aku melihatmu berlari dengan baju yang basah kuyup dan berlumpur ke ruang ujian yang sama denganku. Kau ditertawakan dan di cemooh karena bajumu. Saat itu rasanya aku ingin berteriak pada semua orang yang menyebalkan itu untuk berhenti menertawakanmu. Aku benci mereka yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang asal-usul bajumu yang terlihat kotor itu. Tapi aku adalah seorang pengecut jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menolongmu._

_Aku pun lulus SMA dan akan mengikuti penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dirimu yang sedang duduk manis sambil membaca buku. Dengan cepat aku mengisi kursi kosong tepat di sebelahmu karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu. Melihatmu yang serius membaca buku membuatku mengantuk! Tanpa sadar aku tertidur di pundakmu._

_Sejak saat itu ketika aku melihatmu kau terlihat marah padaku. Dan di semester 4 ini sepertinya kau semakin membenciku. Contohnya ketika di perpustakaan aku mencuri-curi pandangan padamu. Sepertinya kau tahu dan kau kemudian membanting buku lalu memasukkannya dan buru-buru pergi. Lalu waktu aku pulang dengan Beast waktu hujan turun, aku melihatmu yang ternyata di belakangku. Kau memasang wajah marah._

_Kemudian waktu pelajaran bahasa asing, aku tahu kita sekelas dan aku sengaja duduk di depanmu. Aku juga sengaja tak membawa buku pelajaranku di jam itu supaya kau tergerak berbagi buku denganku. Tapi rencana yang ku buat jauh-jauh hari ternyata sia-sia. Saat itu justru Kou yang berbagi denganku. Saat aku menoleh kearahmu, kau sedang mematahkan pensil sambil memandang horror bukumu! Kau benar-benar mengerikan! Tapi entah mengapa aku suka lho!_

_Dan yang ini baru-baru ini terjadi, aku sengaja memisahkan diri dari sahabatku supaya aku bisa berdua denganmu. Aku tahu jam segitu kau ada di kantin dan duduk di kursi paling kanan. Aku membolos jam pelajaran di jam itu supaya bisa bertemu dengan dirimu tiba-tiba saja Grey menyapaku. Karena kau tak datang-datang aku melihat kesekitar dan ku lihat kau sedang berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Lagi-lagi aku gagal._

_Kalau kau marah denganku soal dulu itu, aku minta maaf. Aku saat itu sudah menyukaimu tapi aku tak berani mengatakannya apa lagi kau terlihat tidak suka bila ada aku. Karena itu aku memberanikan diri menulis surat ini untukmu. Setidaknya bila di tulis, kau tak perlu melihat wajahku yang sangat memerah menahan malu._

_Yah…memang sih tidak elegan menyatakan cinta melalui surat, tapi inilah aku. Meskipun aku punya banyak teman, aku tak bisa berbicara dengan orang yang ku cinta selancar ketika bicara dengan teman. Karena itu, surat ini mewakili perasaanku padamu. Surat ini saja aku buat berkali-kali sambil membuka kamus supaya bahasaku bagus. Malu 'kan menyatakan cinta pada anak sastra kalau bahasanya berantakan? Hehehe…_

_Maaf ya kalau suratku kepanjangan. Kau mau membalas cintaku? Aku akan menunggu balasanmu, lho. Kalau kau membalas cintaku, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Betty. Dia adalah harimau peliharaanku. Dia sangat tomboy. Hehehe…tapi kau alergi kucing ya? Yah berarti kenalannya kau pakai masker ya? Terus jangan dekat-dekat sekali dengan Betty, dia itu galak dengan orang asing._

_Sekian dulu ya suratku. Terima kasih kalau kau sudah mau membacanya. Itu pun kalau kau baca ya? Pasti baca kok. Hehehe…_

_Tertanda,_

_Sebastian._

**.**

**.**

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jadi selama ini Sebastian juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku? Jadi ini semua salah paham? Dan aku cemburu pada seekor harimau? Aku menutup wajahku dan tertawa, tapi dari tanganku merembes air yang berasal dari mataku yang semakin deras.

Kalau saja waktu bisa di ulang, aku ingin menyapanya. Aku akan lebih berusaha lebih keras lagi mendekatinya. Dan sejak saat itu, aku perlahan berubah.

—**NOW—**

"Karena kehilangannya, aku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda sekarang. Aku tak lagi menjadi seseorang yang pemalu, penakut, minder dan sifat duluku yang membuatku selalu salah paham. Kini aku menjadi pribadi yang bicara langsung pada intinya dan berani melangkah. Aku tak mau kejadian dulu terulang kembali. Kadang kesalah pahaman membuatmu kehilangan arah sejenak dan mengacaukan langkahmu. Bahkan bisa-bisa menjadi kisah tragedy jika tak langsung di konfirmasi." Ucap seorang pemuda kelabu beriris _sapphire_ itu dengan senyum yang lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
